Highly regulated medications or products, such as those distributed under a prescription safety network program, may carry significant risks to patients. Examples of a prescription safety network program include Risk Evaluation & Mitigation Strategies (REMS). Properly educating not only the patient, but also the prescriber and the pharmacy/pharmacist dispensing the medication is necessary to reduce the risk to patients. As such, patients, prescribers, and pharmacies/pharmacists may be asked to enroll in the prescriber safety network program and satisfy the requirements of the prescription safety network program prior to receiving, prescribing, or dispensing the medications or products under the program. When a patient is prescribed a medication, it may be necessary to verify that one or more of the patient, pharmacy/pharmacist, and prescriber are enrolled in the prescription safety network program covering the medication or product prior to dispensing the medication or product to the patient.